


A Distant Memory

by eigo130



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Akira is only thought about, Gen, line! keisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood memory comes to Keisuke as he searches for Akira...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distant Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble requested by Sinderlin!

Keisuke could feel the hot blood pump through his veins, and it was… wonderful. This power, the power he has always wanted, was now his. The sound of his new weapon against the concrete walls pierced through the night-time silence, and it made Keisuke giggle. Ah, he couldn’t wait to see Akira, to show him that finally he could be equal with him, to beat him, to see the real Akira…  
-Wait, this was wrong.  
A strange thought floated to the top of his muddled mind. A disgruntled noise came from Keisuke’s throat, scaring away a nearby feline. ‘What was wrong? This is perfect!’ Keisuke thought, halting in the middle of the alleyway he was in.  
A strange numb feeling came from the back of his head, and for a second Keisuke thought this was a side effect of Line but…  
A memory came to him.  
It was a memory of when Akira and himself were in the orphanage, a year before they were assigned new parents… Why did this come to Keisuke’s mind?  
Akira was sitting on a bench, not particularly doing anything and had seemed to have been merely observing the other kids at play when Keisuke ran up to Akira.  
'Akira, how are you?' Keisuke had said, his hands folded in front of him, like a puppy waiting for him master to beckon him. Akira turned his attention to the other, and after a second of thought, nodded. Keisuke pulled him along, talking about his day and a strange dream he had that night. Akira was silent and seemed to be uninterested, but nodded and answered Keisuke when asked a question.  
When lunch time came by, Keisuke sat down next to Akira and offered part of meal to his friend. Akira shook his head at the offer, and in turn, offered some of his meal to Keisuke. The offer put a bright smile in Keisuke’s young face and he laughed. He did not see the small smile that played at Akira’s lips…  
When it was time for them to depart, Keisuke thought about giving Akira a hug, but decided not to. When Keisuke told Akira good night, he turned and was about to leave for his room when-  
'Good night,' it was faint, but Keisuke caught them. Without turning, Keisuke felt his face get warm and a tight-lipped smile stretch on his face.  
The memory felt warm, and old… Keisuke wondered why such a thing would come to him at this moment?  
The cool wind blew through the alley, making Keisuke shiver and pull himself from his own thoughts. A small thread of sanity presented itself, and Keisuke reached for it… “Akira…”  
And it was gone. The childhood memory twisted into a red horror. Why was Akira so indifferent, why was he always the one to start conversations? It made his angry and frustrated. He knew the cure for this, and he knew where to find it. If he kept looking, he would find Akira… Yes, then he would get what he wanted… whatever that was.  
He wondered if Akira would be at the bar.


End file.
